


Boredom Is Not Necessarily Bad

by afteriwake



Series: 24/7 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Furniture, Baby Names, Bedtime Stories, Bored Sherlock Holmes, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Napping, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Understanding Molly, belly kisses, eager sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock puts together the entire nursery while Molly is running errands.





	Boredom Is Not Necessarily Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconsultingstrangevidder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by **theconsultingstrangevidder** , who said _“'Let me explain. I was bored and you left me alone.' That practically screams Sherlolly right?_ ”

“Let me explain. I was bored and you left me alone.”

She walked around the finished bassinet, and then looked to the side at the dresser and changing table, and her eyes widened. “Sherlock, I was only gone for two hours.”

“Yes, well...I said I was bored,” he said. “I know you had wanted to help but taking time off from cases to do all this has left me...”

“Bored?” she filled in, giving him a small smile. “No, it’s alright. I got to help paint and honestly, with being as big as I am, I doubt I would have been much help.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You _can_ take cases. It’s not as though I’ll go into labour right this minute. I still have two months until my due date.”

“I just worry,” he said, moving in front of her and placing his hands on her belly. “It’s our first child and I don’t want to miss anything. Not just the birth, but when she kicks, when there’s the flutter of movement even.”

“Sometimes I almost wish you were pregnant,” she said with a laugh, holding him. “Well, then, we have to alleviate your boredom or else you’ll fix everything in the flat.” She paused. “I _could_ wait until it’s all childproofed...”

“No, please, _boooooored_ ,” he said, emphasizing the last word until she laughed again.

“Fine, fine,” Molly said, pulling away. “We can change the parameters of experiments you’re allowed to do. I’m sure I can sneak you home at least a few more body parts before I go onto maternity leave.” His eyes brightened. “And you can ask Greg for cold cases. I’m sure he and Sally would appreciate the help, even if they are ones and twos. And...we can spend time together and you can let your hand rest on my belly as often as you want.”

“And you’ll take plenty of naps so I can read to her?”

“Of course,” she said. “I’m just glad you are so eager for her birth.”

“We should start saying her name,” he said softly, kneeling down until his face was in front of her rounded belly. “Aileen, we will see you soon.”

“Hopefully not too soon, though,” Molly said, letting her fingers tangle in Sherlock’s hair as he pressed a kiss to the baby bump.

“No. But soon enough.”

“Sherlock...” she said, trailing off slightly. “Do you think Mary would be a better middle name? I know Rosie is named after her, but...Aileen Mary has a pretty ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“I think Mary would be proud to have our daughter share a name with her,” he said as he looked up. “And Mary will be a good role model for Aileen, I think. Just like her mum.”

Molly smiled and then yawned. “I guess today’s errands wore me out. Would you like to join me for a nap and read a bit more of Moby Dick to Aileen?”

“I think I would,” he said, getting up and taking Molly’s hand. “And when we wake up we can start putting this room to rights so it’s ready for her.”

“Good,” she said, giving him a warm kiss on the cheek before leading him to bed. Hopefully, his boredom would die down and they could do more of the prep for the baby together, but if not? She’d rather have a happy home than an unhappy one, and if doing all the hard labour made Sherlock happy, so be it.


End file.
